


Never Needed Words

by taxicab12



Series: more to me than you can dream [18]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 5+1, Established Relationship, First ‘I Love You’s, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: “I love you,” Yusuf said softly.Nicolò didn’t move, feigning sleep, not knowing what to do or say if Yusuf knew he was awake.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: more to me than you can dream [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878034
Comments: 16
Kudos: 259





	Never Needed Words

The first time he said it was in the early hours of the morning, when he thought Nicolò was still asleep.

“I love you,” Yusuf said softly.

Nicolò didn’t move, feigning sleep, not knowing what to do or say if Yusuf knew he was awake. 

Yusuf pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Time to get up, Nicolò, my love.”

Yusuf had always called him that, from the very first time they kissed. So often, that Nicolò had managed to divorce it from any feeling of actual love. It was very different from hearing an I love you.

Nicolò groaned, as if Yusuf had truly roused him. “Let’s sleep a while longer.” He pulled Yusuf’s face to his, kissing him sweetly.

“You were the one that wanted to make it to the coast by tonight. This is your fault.” Yusuf stood, leaving Nicolò shivering from the sudden chill.

He grumbled but stood as well.

The second time Yusuf said it was three weeks later with three arrows in his chest, more arrows flying around them even as he spoke.

“I love you,” he said, before falling back.

Nicolò would never ever be grateful for a single one of Yusuf’s deaths, but he had to admit it was useful timing, letting him focus on defense without having to respond.

It wasn’t that he didn’t feel... he...

He took care of the archers.

The third and fourth time he said it were that night, as they lay curled together.

“I love you,” Yusuf said.

There was no escape this time, no feigning sleep or convenient death to keep Nicolò from having to respond.

“I...” he began, trailing off as quickly as he’d started.

“It’s alright,” Yusuf pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You don’t need to say it back. I just wanted you to know.”

Tears formed in his eyes and he tried to brush them away, to pretend they weren’t there, but Yusuf knew him as well as he knew himself.

“Oh, my heart,” he said. “How I love you.”

Nicolò stopped counting after that. There was no keeping track.

The first time he said it back was a few years later on a lazy morning in a town they’d made their temporary home. It was, to be honest, an accident.

They danced together, though the only music was the sound of Yusuf humming. Nicolò kept having his toes stepped on, and the mischievous smile on Yusuf’s face told him it was no accident.

Nicolò retaliated and this was all that was required for Yusuf to give up dancing in favor of kissing Nicolò soundly.

Nicolò laughed as he pulled away. “God, I love you, Yusuf.”

For a moment, they both froze, Nicolò realizing what he had said.

“God?” Yusuf finally said with a sweet smile. “And what does your God have to do with it?”

Nicolò tugged him closer. “Only the creator himself could’ve given me something as wondrous as you.” 

Yusuf laughed, stealing a kiss.

“I love you,” Nicolò said, and this time he meant to say it.

“I know,” Yusuf said. “You’ve never needed words, I’ve always known. I love you.”

“Words are not my forte,” Nicolò agreed. “Why don’t I show you how much I love you?”

“Show me then.”

After all, it was a lazy morning. Why shouldn’t they go back to bed?


End file.
